This invention relates to automatic control systems and more particularly to such a control system for use with refrigeration installations for the purpose of causing the power consuming components of such installations to operate at minimal energy consumption while maintaining specified temperature levels in the zones controlled. The invention can also be used to control air conditioning systems which are a particular application of a refrigeration installation.